Kiss The Girl
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: When Alice decides to get Bella and the Cullens together for a friendly innocent family movie night, a particular Disney classic has Edward curious about Bella's true feelings for him. He finds himself arguing with a classic Disney song: and the song was winning. A fluffy oneshot between new moon and Eclipse rated T for mild cursing and one innuendo.


"FAMILY MOVIE NIGHT!"

Alice blurted out, to my annoyance.

Bella had never quite been the same after I left her all those months...

But I wasn't going to stop trying to make it up to her.

I had planned on having a date night with Bella, but apparently Alice had other ideas.

Not that I was really sure what we'd do once I got her alone anyway.

Things had been so awkward between us lately.

The whole family,even Carlisle and Esme,piled into the living room. Alice grabbed Bella's hand as she passed us and dragged her into the room with them.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay who's turn is it to pick the movie this time?" Said Esme.

"Mine!" Alice piped up, rushing to the jewel case that I realize held the animated and family movies.

I stared in confusion. What was she doing?

"Ah-HA! I found you you little monster!"

She held up a DVD in the air labeled "the little mermaid: diamond edition."

I groaned.

"Oh Ali no!" Emmett cried out.

"Seriously?!" I snapped

"BOYS! It's Alice's choice today! If she wants to watch the little mermaid today she can." Esme reprimanded us.

"Yeah! We haven't watched the little mermaid in years!" Alice said eagerly, I sighed and covered my face with my hand.

"Fine..." I mumbled.

After sitting through a ton of commercials, we finally got to the gaudily shiny main menu.

"So do you want to watch the movie first or the bonus features Alice?" Said Carlisle.

"Bonus features!" She squealed in excitement.

I sighed, well at least it's putting off the inevitable, I thought.

There were so many listings on the bonus features.

 _Oh great._ Thought Emmett.

As Alice skimmed through the list, she screamed suddenly, scaring the daylightsout of Bella.

"YAAAAASSS put on kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale!"

I heard everybody but Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and of course Bella, grumble in annoyance in their heads.

I then decided to tune everybody's thoughts out and focus on Bella's reactions as she watched the music video that focused on Ashley Tisdale,a young blonde girl barely older than Bella,at the prom.

The old classic gentle music was replaced instead by the strumming of a guitar. It seemed like this version would be faster than the one I was accustomed to, which I had seen, well, beenforced to see, by Alice when she begged us to go with her to see  
/thepremier of the little mermaid in 1989 because she said, and I quote,

"It's always awkward going alone, you look like a lonely pathetic loser!"

 **There you see her...** Sang Ashley Tisdale

 **Sitting there across the way...**

 **She don't got a lot to say**

It was true, but Bella's shyness was adorable.

 **But there's something about her...**

There wasn't just **SOMETHING** about her...

Everything about her I adored, from her wit, to her intelligence, to her kind pure heart. Not to mention her classic beauty. Like that of a black and white old Hollywood glamor movie star. If only she could see what I saw in her.

I'd spend the rest of my limitless existence trying to prove to her how much I loved her.

 **And you don't know why but you're dying to try**

 **You wanna**

 **kiss the girl!**

I peeked at Bella from the corner of my eye, she sighed, watching the video.

I gently pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her.

 **Yes you want her...**

 **Look at her you know you do.**

I really did want her, right now.

But no matter how bad I was tempted to touch her, kiss her,I was not going to do it in front of the others, the guys would never let it go. Plus it would embarrass Bella.

 **It's possible she wants you too,**

 **There is one way to ask her.**

 **It don't take aword,**

 **Not a single word**

 **Go on and**

 **Kiss the girl!**

And then a memory of a daydream I saw in Alice's head the day we watched it when it premiered in theaters, a daydream featuring herself as Ariel and Jasper as Eric. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I relieved the memory.

But then suddenly the scene changed.

Instead of Alice sitting in the rowboat with the dainty blue dress and huge blue hair bow, it was Bella.

And instead of Jasper it was me.

I smiled at my own little daydream goofily, like the lovesick fool I was.

And I sighed, Bella looked up at me in confusion and I blinked, snapping out of the daydream.

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **My oh my**

 **Looks like the boy's too shy**

 **Ain't gonna kiss the girl!**

Oh great. Now the stupid song was not only torturing me, but wounding my ego as well.

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **Ain't that sad?**

 **It's such a shame**

 **Too bad!**

 **You're gonna miss the girl!**

 **Go on and kiss the girl!**

I felt Bella's hand wrap around mine, and gently squeezing. I looked down at her and smiled, she looked up and realized I was staring at her, and looked back at the tv again, blushing,I could tell that even in the dark from the dim light of the tv.

 **Now's your moment...**

 **Floating in a blue lagoon.**

I heard her sigh longingly and frowned,

She wanted this as much as I did.

 **Boy you better do it soon,**

 **no time will be better.**

 **She don't say a word**

 **And she won't say a word.**

 **Until you kiss the girl.**

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **My oh my**

 **Looks like the boy's too shy**

 **Ain't gonna kiss the girl!**

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **Ain't that sad?**

 **It's such a shame**

 **Too bad!**

 **You're gonna miss the girl!**

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **Don't be scared!**

 **You better be prepared!**

 **Go on and kiss the girl!**

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **Don't stop now!**

 **Don't try to hide it now!**

 **You wanna**

 **Kiss the girl!**

 **Go on and kiss the girl!**

I looked at her again, and this time I gentlylifted her chin up with my hand so that she was looking at me.

"Bella..." I whispered, pleading that she would accept me and hoping to God the others wouldn't notice.

"Yes?" She whispered back, completely oblivious.

Then I shook my head.

"Nevermind..."

 **Go on and kiss the girl...**

 **Kiss the girl!**

No. **NO NOT NEVERMIND!** I was in love with her damn it and I intended to prove that to her, every waking moment, as long as she wanted me.

I abruptly pulled her face to mine, and pressed my lips hard against hers, at first she made a tiny squeak in surprise, eyes wide,but then she relaxed, closing her eyes and knotting her fingers in my hair, her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist.  
/My lips parted, breathing in her delectable scent.

And to my surprise Bella's tongue slipped into my mouth, I was shocked by her boldness, but I relaxed immediately,pulling her closer to me.

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **My oh my**

 **Looks like the boy's too shy**

 **Ain't gonna kiss the girl!**

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **Ain't that sad?**

 **It's such a shame**

 **Too bad!**

 **You're gonna miss the girl!**

 **La la la la**

 **La la la la**

 **Go on and kiss the girl!**

 **La la la la**

 **La la la la**

 **Go on and kiss the girl!**

 **Go on and kiss the girl**

 **Kiss the girl.**

 **Go on and**

 **Kiss the girl!**

I was so absorbed in our extremely heated making out that I didn't even notice when Alice turned the light back on,

In fact we only took in our surroundings when Emmett threw a book at our heads.

"Well then." Alice said uncomfortably.

"Damn Ed! I didn't know you had it in you!" Rosalie gasped.

"You guys wanna watch the movie now or do you guys need twenty minutes and a bed?" Emmett teased, smirking.

It was then that I threw a coffee table book at his head.

 **The end!**

* * *

 _Author's note: hey! I hoped you guys liked this one shot as much as much as I liked writing it! Got the idea for this fluffy one shotlooking through Disney stuff on the new amino app!_


End file.
